DULCES SUEÑOS
by Lunadragneel24
Summary: Luffy sabe que está enamorado de Nami, así como sabe que la guerra de Marineford dejó una gran cicatriz en él, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Una noche una pesadilla traerá como consecuencia sucesos que Luffy nunca hubiera esperado y que lo harán tener DULCES SUEÑOS. One-shot/ Actualizado 17/08/18


¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez les dejo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió en uno de mis momentos de Insomnio, es la primera historia que hago de One Piece ¡Espero que les guste!

 **ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

 **DULCES SUEÑOS**

Nami Nami Nami... No podía pensar en nada más, era como si mi mente se hubiera vuelto un tonel dial y se reprodujera miles de veces, una y otra vez sin parar.

En los dos largos años que estuvimos separados, la extrañé muchísimo y a los demás también shishishi, pero con Nami era diferente, me sentía muy molesto cuando llegaba a pensar que alguien podría estar lastimandola y yo no estaba allí para darle su merecido a quien quiera que fuera, pero me recordaba a mí mismo que Nami era muy fuerte. También tenía muchas pesadillas sobre Nami llorando pidiéndome ayuda antes de que la desaparecieran y solía pedirle a Hamock muchas mandarinas porque me recordaban a ella shishishi. Rayleigh me decía que eran porque tenía sentimientos más... más... ¡Ah sí! especiales que por un Nakama, pero no entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir.

Cuando nos encontramos y la vi sentí como si me hicieran cosquillas en el estómago y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, pero en ese entonces pensé que era hambre. Nami era muy bonita, su cabello naranja estaba mucho más largo y sus ojos se veian mucho más brillantes que antes. No había podido dejar de verla, y me sentía un poco extraño cuando lo hacía, pero no sé sentía mal, me gustaba mucho, sobretodo cuando sonreía aunque molesta también se veía bonita y era muy divertida, pero también daba un poco de miedo shishishi

Hace unos días o unas semanas o ¿meses? Nah que importa. Robin me preguntó que sentía por Nami y cuando le dije todo lo que me pasaba, me dijo que estaba enamorado. No sabía muy bien que significaba y Robin me dijo que era cuando querías mucho a una persona, que sentías cosquillas en el estómago y tú corazón latía muy rápido ah y que hasta querías compartir tu carne con ella ¿Yo compartiría mi carne con Nami?

Lo haría pero solo a ella y si era muy muy necesario

Quise decirle a Nami, pero Robin me dijo que tenía que esperar cuando estuviéramos solos y ella me mirara a los ojos, porque a Nami le gustaría más. Si a Nami la hacía feliz estaba dispuesto a esperar aunque es muy difícil, me gustaría gritarlo shishishi

Ahora mismo veo una nube en forma de mandarina que me recuerda a ella, A Nami le gustan mucho, son deliciosas, aunque un trozo de carne sería más delicioso ¡Tengo hambre!

-¡¡¡Sanjii!!! ¿Cuánto falta?-pregunté levantándome

-Ya está lista gomu mierdoso, mueve el culo, necesito servirle a mis bellas melllorines

-¡Meshiiiiii!- grité y salí corriendo, la carne es la cosa más sabrosa que se pudo haber creado

El día pasó igual de divertido que siempre, robé comida del plato de Usopp, del de chooper y del de Franky, todos estaban muy sabrosos. Por desgracia Sanji me descubrió, no sé como lo hizo si fui tan discreto como un… como un… Bueno no importa, la cosa es que recibí una golpiza, aunque valió la pena. Luego me puse a pescar con Usopp y chopper ¡Atrapamos un pez gigante! se veía delicioso, pero Sanji dijo que lo iba a preparar mañana ¡Qué aburrido!

Nami mientras tanto estuvo todo el día acostada con Robin mirando al cielo, ella dijo que quería poner su piel más morena. No entendí por qué, si así se veía bien. Iba a preguntarle, pero ví un pez gigante cruzar por encima del Sunny, por eso amaba el mar era muy emocionante

Cuando se hizo de noche me tocó hacer la guardia, odiaba hacer la guardia, era muy aburrido y siempre me daba sueño, aparte de que todo estaba demasiado callado, quería gritar solo para hacer algo de ruido. Una brisa helada me hizo titiritear un poco, hacía frío. Me fui del puesto y me senté en la cabeza del Sunny, desde allí podía acostarme y ver el cielo, que estaba lleno de estrellas. Uní varias con mi dedo y formé figuras divertidas, me hubiera gustado que Ussop o Chopper estuvieran despiertos para mostrarselas

No sabía cuánto tiempo faltaba, empecé cerrar los ojos y me sentí muy relajado. No debía dormir, pero tenía mucho sueño, solo sería un momento...

 **...**

Todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso me había quedado ciego? Caminé un poco, grité el nombre de todos pero nadie me respondió, estaba empezando a desesperarme, tampoco sentía a nadie cerca. De pronto una luz apareció, no dudé en ir hacia ella. Sentí mi corazón latir muy fuerte y esa sensación extraña cuando iba a un lugar que no conocía, corrí lo más rápido que pude

Cuando llegué hasta ella, todo se iluminó. Escuché explociones por doquier y muchas personas estaban peleando entre sí, cuando el humo me dejó ver, me di cuenta que estaba en la guerra, otra vez

Me quedé paralizado, todo era igual ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Por qué? Los recuerdos vinieron a mí cabeza

¡Ace!

Lo busqué en todo el campo de batalla, tenía que encontrarlo... Varios marines se me acercaron y los derribé a todos, uno tras otro. Hasta que por fin lo ví, peleando con Akainu

-¡Ace!-grité con todas mis fuerzas

No me escuchó. Di un paso al frente y sentí algo en mi mano, la abrí y ví que tenía una vivre card ¡La de Ace! Sentí como si un hueco se formara en mi estómago, no podía pasar de nuevo, no no no

La vivre card se resbaló de mi mano por más fuerte que la sostuve. Si la agarraba Ace moriría, no quería moverme, no quería agarrarla, pero mi cuerpo se empezó a mover solo

" _No te muevas"_

 _"No te muevas"_

 _"¡No!"_

La tomé, sabía lo que vendría, quería evitarlo, quería moverme, pero mi cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, no otra vez, no otra vez. Cuando miré al frente Akainu estaba frente a mí a punto de matarme

Quise gritarle que no lo hiciera, pero la voz no me salió. Todo se volvió oscuro por un momento, había cerrado los ojos

" _Ace no vengas"_

Lo primero que ví al abrirlos fue el cuerpo de Ace siendo atravesado por el puño de Akainu.

 _"¡¡¡Aceeeee!!!"_

Mis voz no salía no me movía, no sabía qué hacer. Todo al rededor desapareció, las explosiones, los marines, las peleas, todo... Solo quedamos Ace y yo

El cuerpo de Ace estaba sobre mí, su cabeza estaba en rescostada de mi hombro, pude moverme como siempre, pero ya no quería hacerlo, no podía pensar en nada. Estaba sucediendo otra vez... No podía ser no podía ser. Sentí dolor en el pecho

Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca

-Ace… Oye… Estás bien ¿verdad?- le pregunté como si todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera mentira, quería que fuera una horrible mentira. Sentí la mano que tenía en la espalda de Ace muy humeda y pegostosa, la miré y estaba cubierta de sangre, la sangre de Ace, no pude respirar, mi mano empezó a temblar

"¿ _Qué puedo hacer?" "¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

La voz de Ace me alertó

-Lo siento… Luffy…-Susurró, con su barbilla ensangrentada apoyada en mi hombro-Es inútil… mis órganos internos están quemados. No hay nada que hacer… Mi vida está por terminar… Lo siento…

Sentí como si se me clavara una espada en el pecho y un enorme vacío en mi estómago. Mis ojos empezaron a arderme, mis manos y mi espalda estaba complemente empapadas de sangre, era mucha sangre, no era bueno. Ace no tenía por qué morir, Ace es muy fuerte, no puede morir. Todo es mentira verdad, es mentira

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No digas tonterías!-grité-¿Qué significa esto? Lo prometiste…-recordé ya con la voz débil-que no morirías…. ¡Sin… importar lo que pasara, Ace!-Grité sintiendo como si todo yo se volviera pedazos

-Solo hay una cosa que me hace querer seguir con vida…- volvió a hablar, con la voz queda-Es mi deseo de verte cumplir tus sueños… ¡Pero estoy seguro que lo lograrás! ¡Gracias!-Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre mi piel

El ardor de mis ojos se hizo más intenso y empecé a llorar, odiaba llorar, nunca lo hacía, pero no me importaba, nada importaba, solo quería que Ace estuviera conmigo siempre, que no me dejara, que siguiéramos juntos, que siguiera con sus aventuras…

" _¡Yo no quiero esto!"_

No hubo tiempo de pensar nada más, Ace me soltó y se dejó caer, totalmente frío, intenté sostenerlo pero no pude. Cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, sin vida, muerto

-ACEEEEEEEEEEE- grité con todo mi dolor

-¡LUFFY!

Era la voz de Nami llamándome, me estaba sacudiendo con fuerza

-Luffy despierta-volvió a llamarme con más fuerza

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que ví fue el rostro de Nami. Sentí mojadas mis mejillas y el dolor en mi pecho seguía allí como si me hubieran herido, me faltaba el aire. Hacía mucho calor, estaba empapado de sudor

No pude salvar a Ace, había muerto y yo no pude hacer nada, si tan solo no hubiera agarrado la vivre card, fue culpa mía...

-¿Luffy estás bien?-Me preguntó Nami con una cara preocupada

-Nami yo... Ace...

La voz empezó a fallarme ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Me sentía débil de una forma extraña

Antes de que dijera algo mi cabeza ya estaba en su pecho y sus brazos me rodearon

-Estoy contigo Luffy, estoy contigo...- dijo Nami con voz suave-No fue culpa tuya lo que pasó, a él no le hubiera gustado que te torturaras

La presión que sentía en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte y no pude evitar dejarla salir. Dolía, dolía mucho

Nami empezó a acariciar mi cabello, su olor a mandarinas me invadió las fosas nasales, poco a poco la presión empezó a irse. Nami me hacía sentir mejor

Dejé de llorar y Nami seguía acariciando mi cabello. Tenía razón a Ace no le hubiera gustado verme así, me hubiera pegado muy fuerte. Encontraré el One piece y le diré que lo conseguí, su muerte no será en vano, nunca

Nami intentó separarse de mí, de seguro ya estaba cansada de tenerme así, pero me opuse y me puse rígido, no quería que me viera, no así

-Luffy por favor...- me dijo en un susurro- Quiero verte

-No

-Luffy...

-No

La escuché soltar un suspiro y empezó a acariciar mi espalda

-Eres demasiado terco, no me gusta hablarle al aire, me gustaría...

-Nami yo lo siento...- La interrumpí en verdad no quería que me viera y había estado mucho tiempo en esa posición. Quería quedarme así mucho rato más

-Luffy no seas idiota, no tienes nada de que disculparte, yo soy la que debería disculparme. No estuve contigo cuando más me necesitabas, mientras que tú siempre has estado allí, protegiéndome. Por eso me esmeré mucho en estudiar y volverme más fuerte, nunca más te dejaré solo Luffy, no importa lo que pase

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, me hacía feliz saber Nami siempre estaría conmigo. Por alguna razón me sentía protegido, cálido, el dolor de antes ya no se sentía mucho.

La brisa fría la hizo temblar, decidí separarme después de un rato. Ya me sentía bien. Nami me veía fijamente, en seguida me acordé de las palabras de Robin. Estábamos solos, Nami me estaba mirando

-Nami, te amo shishishi- solté riéndome un poco

Se puso toda roja de repente ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Y si me decía que no? no me había puesto a pensar en eso, de verdad que soy un idiota

-¿Lo dices en serio Luffy?-preguntó mirándome fijamente como buscando algo en mi cara, Nami a veces podía llegar a ser extraña-¿Sabes que significa eso?

Me molestó un poco ¡Claro que lo sabía!

-Claro que sí, siento cosquillas cuando me tocas, mi corazon late muy rápido y puedo compartir mi carne contigo. Mira

Tomé su mano y la puse en mi pecho para que lo escuchara

De pronto puso sus manos en mis mejillas y puso sus labios sobre los míos. Robin me había explicado que eso era un beso. Nami sabía a mandarina, sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir y cosquillas en el estómago. ¡Se sentía como una aventura!

Una vez que nos separamos, Nami bajó la cabeza, ¿Lo habré hecho mal? ¿No le habrá gustado? ¿Soy un idiota?

-Luffy yo... yo... ¡Te amo!-gritó dejándome perplejo ¿Nami me ama? ¡Nami me ama! Me sentí como el hombre más suertudo de los siete mares

Ella se quedó mirándome con sus hermosos ojos del color de la carne y las mejillas muy rojas. Me preocupé, ¿y si se estaba enfermando otra vez?

-Nami ¿quieres que llame a Chopper? Estás muy roja

-Estoy perfectamente bien Luffy

Me dio otro beso, puso sus manos en mi nuca haciendo que quedáramos más cerca, se sentía igual de delicioso que el anterior ¡Era mejor que la carne! Sin querer mordí su labio y ella soltó un ruidito que me gustó, quisiera escucharlo otra vez...

-¡Gomu-mierdoso!-gritó Sanji corriendo hacia nosotros haciendo que Nami se separara de mi ¿Por qué gritaba tanto? ¿No debería estar durmiendo?

-No he robado nada Sanji- me defendí de inmediato, esta vez sí estaba diciendo la puritita verdad

-¡Tú! Has profanado a mi bello Ángel, a mi Nami-swan~

Esas palabras me molestaron ¡Nami es solo mía!

-¡Nami es mía!- le dije- ¡Es la próxima reina de los piratas!

Sanji se quedó quieto de pronto y tenía una expresión divertida

-Luffy...-susurró Nami dándome un beso muy corto.

-Te lo merecías Ero-cook- se burló Zoro apareciendo de la nada

-Cállate Marimo, no entiendes el corazón lastimado de un Caballero-dijo tocándose el pecho como si le doliera

-¿Qué caballero? Yo solo te veo a ti Ero-cook

Zoro y Sanji empezaron a pelear como siempre, se veían muy divertidos. Enredé uno de mis brazos en la cintura de Nami y bajé a la cubierta, trayendo a Nami conmigo

-¡Luffy!- gritó dándome un golpe en la cabeza

-Itte Nami ¡Qué hice!- dije sin soltarla

-Idiota, suéltame ya-ordenó Nami, pero no la solté, no quería soltarla-¡Qué me sueltes idiota!

-¡No quiero! ¡Dijiste que no te ibas a separar de mí!

Nami se puso toda roja otra vez, quizás tenga que llamar a Chopper para que la revise

-Fufufufu- se rió Robin- Tienes que cumplir tus promesas Nami- Se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que no logré escuchar

-¡Robin!- dijo poniéndose más roja que antes

-Fufufufu

Al poco rato todos se fueron a dormir nuevamente. Sanji antes de irse me dijo que si lastimaba a Nami me molería a patadas ¡Yo nunca lastimaría a Nami! y Zoro me dijo que lo sentía mucho por mí ¿A qué se referiría? Quizás le preguntaría a Robin después

Luego La cubierta se volvió silenciosa como antes, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Me senté con la espalda apoyada en el mástil a esperar que terminara mi guardia, Nami se había ido junto con los demás y me dió otro beso, me gustaban mucho los besos de Nami ¡Debí probarlos antes! Ya me la imaginada dormida shishishi

Pero no estaba dormida, salió de su habitación y se paró frente a mí con una sábana

-¿Qué haces aquí Nami?-pregunté extrañado

-Vengo a acompañarlo capitán-dijo divertida

-Muy bien shishishi

Nami se sentó a mi lado, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo mi cabeza en la suya, luego nos cubrimos con la sábana. Su olor a mandarinas volvió a invadirme, me gustaba olerlo

-Dulces sueños Luffy- dijo acurrucándose más en mi pecho

-Dulces sueños Nami-respondí con una sonrisa

Cerré mis ojos, sin temer por las pesadillas, ya que a partir de ahora solo tendría Dulces sueños

 **EXTRA**

 **POV NORMAL**

Mientras tanto en el puesto de vigilancia se encontraba la arqueóloga de la afamada tripulación observando a la tierna pareja con una sonrisa en los labios y su cabeza apoyada en su palma

-Stk dejó la guardia descuidada y todo por la bruja

-Fufufu-se rie sin intentar ser discreta siquiera

-¿Qué te produce tanta risa mujer?

-¿Tú no eres el que siempre se queda dormido espachín?-dijo lo último con sorna

El peliverde ladeó el rostro un poco avergonzado

-Stk No es lo mismo, yo siempre estoy atento aunque tenga los ojos cerrados

-¿Ah sí? Me gustaría probarlo Es-pa-da-chin-dije divertida acercándose a él moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro con un ritmo atrayente

-¿Qué pretendes?-pregunta el chico con una ceja alzada

-Cierra los ojos y lo sabrás fufufufu

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo...

En cuestión de segundos unos brazos salieron de los hombros del peliverde y ambas manos taparon sus ojos, a pesar de que uno ya estaba cerrado y sellado por una fina cicatriz

Robin se acercó y lo besó con un ritmo rápido a lo cuál su acompañante respondió gustoso posando sus manos en la cintura de la arqueóloga. Sus lenguas se encontraron saboreandose uno al otro sin dejar ningún espacio sin recorrer

Robin se separó un poco

-¿Qué pasó con la guardia espadachín?- preguntó burlona

Zoro la besó nuevamente con fiereza

-A la mierda la guardia. Rebanaré a cualquiera que toque el barco

El alba empezaba a hacerse presente cubriendo todo el cielo oscuro de claridad con leves rayos brillantes

-Parece que ya no hará falta- dijo mientras su mano recorría todo su torso por encima de la ropa hasta llegar a la zona baja de este

Zoro soltó un gruñido en respuesta

Robin se acercó a su oído y susurró despacio

-Seamos silenciosos espadachín-Zoro se estremeció- No queremos interrumpir sus dulces sueños

 **FIN**

Muchas gracias por haber leído el cqap, quise ponerlo desde el punto de vista de Luffy ya que la mayoría de los fanfics que he leído lo narran en tercera persona o desde el punto de vista de Nami, hice a Luffy un poco más maduro y diferente de como es realmente, espero que no les moleste, ya que después de todo es un fanfic. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, cualquier crítica u opinión que me quieran hacer estaré encantada de verla en los comentarios , mientras no haya insultos claro. Sin más que decir Lunadragneel24 se despide ¡Bye!

 **NOTA ACTUALIZADA** **2018**

Bueno después de tanto tiempo de haber publicado este one-shot, exactamente hace más de un año, decidí editarlo, puesto que he mejorado mucho desde entonces y pensé que podía modificarlo de forma que quedara incluso mejor y de corregir algunos detalles que me señalaron. Profundicé un poco más las sensaciones de Luffy e intenté que los hechos llevarán una secuencia más pausada. No pude hacer que Luffy se alegrara a como es originalmente pero bueno espero que les haya gustado

PD: Estoy demasiado agradecida con todos sus comentarios y con todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla. Estoy muy feliz por ello. Gracias. Espero seguir escribiendo historias Luna y no tengo problema en aceptar sugerencias para futuros one shots


End file.
